Summoning Animals
by Iwakusuitougakari
Summary: Summoning Animals is a book about a boy named Tenkuu, born with the power to summon a Giant Hawk with power over thunder and lightning named Sandahoku. He is shunned by his village. So, he seeks others like him to help uncover the mysterious power.


**Prologue : In the Beginning**

Long ago, in Ancient Japan, powerful magic was unleashed. Magic so powerful that it nearly swallowed the world, and consumed it with its darkness. But one day, a mysterious sage rose up, and he alone sealed the Magic away. Now, 1,500 years later, the seal on that magic is broken..and its evil once again free to plague the world.

"Sandahoku, come forth!" Just then, a giant hawk with thunderbolt marking over his eyes took flight into the skies with a young boy on his back. "Again, I see. So, what this time?" said a man with a large sword on his back, "Oh, he's just in his usual state of depression..." Said an old man as he set meditating. "Depression...Why?" Asked the man, "What? You mean you don't know...?" Replied the old man. "No...please inform me, Elder." Said the man. "Ha, and you call yourself Taka, Chief of the Kouken Forces in the Thunder village! What a laugh....anyways...well, that boy has been shunned and ridiculed by the people of this village for as long as I can remember....its that animal..the Sandahoku...they fear it...he harbors it inside his body...so, naturally, they fear him...because of their fear...they shun him, treat him as an outcast...You see, that animal has the power to destroy us all if that boy wishes. But I sense that this boy only wants to be loved, be surrounded by people who care...he only wants what every other boy in this village has..a family, friends...but even his own mother and father fear him, so much so they threw him on the streets. He has no home, no one there for him. He is truly alone...the villagers feel nothing but hate and anger for this boy...they'd kill them if they believed they could..." Explained the Elder. "Wow..." Said Taka, "Thats horrible...I mean being new to the village and all, I knew nothing of this...I always saw that boy wandering around..but, I had no idea..." he continued. "Well..knowing this, do you fear him as well, Taka...?" Asked the Elder. "No...I feel sorry for him.." Taka replied. "Well..befriend the boy...I'm sure he will be glad to have at least one person who cares for him in his life...But I'm sure by now many villagers have pretended to be his friend just to try to get to him...I can assure you that it will be quite difficult to win his trust." Said the Elder. "Non the less...I feel I have to try...at least..." Said Taka.

"Damn them...all of them...those villagers can all go to hell for all I care..." said the boy "They do nothing but kick me down all the time...I wish I was never even born...I hate my life..." he continued. "Do you hate me...?" Asked the hawk. "No..of course not...you're the only one I can trust, Sandahoku...my only friend" Said the boy. "Tenkuu...give them time...I'm sure they'll come to understand you.." Said Sandahoku. "...No...they haven't by now...they NEVER will!!" Yelled Tenkuu. "I'm certain they will...and I'll always be here, too...." Said Sandahoku. "Thankyou..." Replied Tenkuu. "I'm curious.." Said Sandahoku, "Why was I even put here to begin with...sealed inside you...whats my purpose of existence...who am I...where do I come from...?" Asked Sandahoku. "Now that you say that....I wonder too...I myself don't know...all I know is you were sealed inside me the day of my birth...I promise though....I'll help find out your past..." Said Tenkuu as he smiled.

"Please, allow me to kill the boy..." Said a mysterious dark figure. "No! That boy will come to no harm!!" Yelled the Elder. "Foolish old man...That boy is nothing but a danger to your village...you will see soon enough!" Said the dark figure as he disappeared into the shadows.

**Chapter 1 : Fushigi**

Somewhere unknown, 2 men cloaked in darkness carry a conversation. "So...did the old man agree to let us have the boy...?"

"No...he's a stubborn fool...unlike all the rest....they gladly let us have theirs..."

"Yes...troublesome...though most did get away from us....we're too powerful for them to fight...we've got powerful allies..." Just then 11 more figures appear cloaked in darkness. "Looks like we missed a party..." Said a clown like voice.

"Shut your damn mouth....We've been motivated to find the Sujin's...every last one of them, then...take them by force!" Says a dark mysterious, godlike voice.

"Sounds like a real party...you folks'll need a clown, wont you..?" Asked the clown like voice.

"Kira-Inakamono....Shut the hell up!! Or else you'll drag me into this, since I'm your partner and all! I really don't feel like taking off these damn seals right now!!" Says a dark, mysterious voice in a pissed off manner.

"Too late for that, he's already made it clear he wants to be the first to be sent out. Jisatsu, Kira-Inakamono, you two will go and retrieve Sandahoku..." Said the dark, mysterious, godlike voice.

"Damn it!! See what you drag me into?! I swear, I couldnt have been paired with anyone worse than you, Kira!!!" The dark, mysterious, pissed off voice said as the 13 mysterious figures disappeared.

"Looks like they're starting to make their move....Better go to the Thunder village and recruit my first Ally....I can already tell, knowing them, this'll be a tragedy all throughout Japan..." Said a tall boy with red, long, spiky hair, and a large wooden arrow on his back with steam coming from the top, as he hopped down from a cliff and walked away.

Meanwhile, two men rush towards the Thunder Village at blinding speed. One had face paint, a rubber nose, and a clown suit with a flower on it, and was wearing a Jesters Hat. The other was wearing a spiked helmet and was rapped up in chains with seals on them and was levitating in the air to move. "Jisatsu...When will you remove your seals?" Asked the clown. "Patience, Kira-Inakamono, I will remove these seals When we get to our destination..I want to keep my sanity while I can." Replied Jisatsu "Ok...Whatever you say, Jisatsu." Said Kira-Inakamono. "How are we going to lure the kid to us when we get there, though?" Asked Jisatsu. "Not to worry, we have three days before we make it there on foot...Never the less, leave that up to me...kids cant resist clowns!" Said Kira-Inakamono as he laughed. "Well, whatever...just don't make ME look like a circus freak...or I'll find out when I come to...and you'll pay!"

"I'm finally here..." Said the red haired boy "The Thunder Village.." He continued.

**Chapter 2 : Ougi**

"Hahahaha, Taka! This is fun!" Said Tenkuu.

"Yeah...wanna go on the Ferris Wheel next?" Asked Taka.

"YEAH!" Tenkuu replied in an ecstatic manner. Taka had taken Tenkuu to a local carnival to get close to him, it seemed to be going well. But they didn't

count on the carnivals dark secrets.

"All goes well...we let the kid have a fun time...then when he and his friend are all worn out....We ambush them!" Said Kira-Inakamono as he laughed hysterically.

"Is it really that damn funny you fool?! Give me a break....Jesus Christ!" Said an angry Jisatsu who then continued on "Your plans take so fucking long! I swear when I lose my sanity I'll kill you along with the kid!!" "Ah Ah Ahhh..." Taunted Kira-Inakamono as he waved his index finger back and forth and continued "Tsk tsk tsk...Naughty naughty...someone needs to watch thier mouth, or they wont get cotton caaaandyyyy!" he finished as he took a bite of cotton candy.

"UGH....FUCK YOU AND YOUR COTTON CANDY! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU FUCKING ASS BACKWARDS CLOWN!" Jisatsu yelled in anger.

"Looks like you needs to cool off!" Said Kira-Inakamono as he squirted water out of the toy flower on his clown suit into Jistatsu's face and laughed.

"ARRRRRRGH! YOU FUCKING....GAH! JUST CONCENTRATE! WE HAVE A JOB TO DO!" Screamed Jisatsu as he spat water out of his mouth.

"Party pooper..." Said Kira-Inakamono faking a sad face.

"I'M NOT SAYING THIS AGAIN BEFORE I BEAT YOUR ASS INTO A PILE OF CONFETTI! CUT. THE. FUCKING. .!!!! CONTENTRATE!" Yelled Jisatsu at the top of his lungs.

"I-I've gotta find them and warn them!" panted the mysterious red head boy as he ran through the carnival as he thought "I've gotta warn them before its too late....this carnivals a trap!"

**Chapter 3 : Jiken Hireki**

"Wanna balloon kid??" Kira-Inakamono asked an unsuspecting Tenkuu. "Sure haha!" Exclaimed Tenkuu. Kira-Inakamono blew up the balloon and asked Tenkuu "What animal?" "Hmm.." Tenkuu thought. "Hawk!" He replied. "Alright" Said Kira-Inakamono as he folded the balloon in the shape of a hawk. "Run along now, kiddo!" He said. "Okay!" Said Tenkuu as he took the baloon, grabbed Taka's hand and ran off.

"Alright, listen up!" Kira-Inakamono exclaimed. "The balloon booth is now closed untill tomorrow!" He continued. "Awwww!" the kids whined as they all walked away with their heads hung low. Kira-Inakamono then retreated to the back of the booth where Jisatsu awaited. "Perfect..." Kira-Inakamono said "tonight when they're weary....Thats when we strike!" He exclaimed laughing "Fine....about time I get to remove these seals, you fucking clown!" Jisatsu exclaimed. "Hey...it was your choice not to remove them up untill now...I wasn't going to stop you...." Kira-Inakamono said. "Still!! Your slow ass could'eve executed this plan a hell of a lot faster!!" Jisatsu yelled. "With that said...I'm reminded of a quote....'slow and steady wins the race' as once said by the turtle who raced Bugs Bunny." Kira-Inakmono said. "Ugh....I'm quite sure a cartoon character didn't actually come up with that quote!!" yelled a now even angrier Jisatsu. "Oh come now....Lighten up you kill joy!" Exclaimed Kira-Inakamono. "Ugh...." Sighed Jisatsu "Just shut up and help me remove these seals!" He continued. "Fine fine...." Kira-Inakamono sighed as he took off the sealing tags and unchained Jisatsu. "There....now you're free to take off your helmet." Said Kira-Inakamono. "Finally!" Exclaimed Jisatsu as he smirked and hurriedly removed his helmet, then proceeded to throw it on the ground. "I'M FREE!!" Jisatsu exclaimed laughing evilly. "Now lets get going...wouldn't want to miss the party..." He said laughing. "Right....Allow me to stall the guests..." Said Kira-Inakamono as he started to blow up balloons and let them fly through the air.

Back at the carnival entrance, Tenkuu and Taka, whom were the last two in the carnival, were about to exit. But just as they go to exit out the gate, it closes on them. "Wh-what's going on here...?" Wondered Taka. "Hmm...Taka...why'd it close on us?" Asked Tenkuu. "I don't know....But I'm going to try and open it..." Replied Taka as he tried kicking in the gate. "Damn it! Wont budge!" He exclaimed. "Uh...Taka...Look..." Said Tenkuu pointing into the sky at the balloons flying through the air. "Huh!? Balloons?!" Taka exclaimed confused. "What's going on here...?" He thought. The balloons flew over their heads as they gazed at them. All of the sudden one landed down near them and popped with a mini explosion separating the two. "Wh-what the hell?!" Taka exclaimed flying through the air. "Taaaakaaaa!" Tenkuu screamed as he fell backwards onto the ground. Just then another balloon popped infront of Taka as he was flying through the air and daggers came out scattering in all directions cutting Taka in multiple places as he cringed in pain. "Well...That Takes care of him..." Said Kira-Inakamono as he and Jisatsu Approached Tenkuu. "Y-you're the clown from earlier..." Tenkuu said backing up. "Yeeeessss....You see...This carnival was a trap to capture YOU!" Kira-Inakamono exclaimed. "Wh-what me...? Wait a minute....Taka.... I KNEW HE DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ME!" Yelled Tenkuu. "Hmm...?" Thought Kira-Inakamono "Oh...I get it now...Jisatsu...Follow my Lead" He whispered and smirked. "Yes....He set you up...he got close to you....he treated you to dinner, took you out on walks...trained you.....All to fool you! So he could lure you here to a carnival he had us set up just to trap and destroy you!!" Kira-Inakamono exclaimed. "I knew it... no one cares about me...." Tenkuu said saddened as tears fell from his face dripping onto the ground. "Right...Well, Kira....Lets get this over with...." Said Jisatsu with a smirk on his face. "Sure..." Kira-Inakamono agreed as he blew up six balloons and released them. One balloon flew halfway over to Tenkuu before it popped and a fireball came rushing at him. The other five flew above him and popped, then, a storm of weapons came raining down on Tenkuu. Tenkuu balled up his fists and squeezed tight. Then, he wiped his tears and charged at Kira-Inakamono. "Hmm..whats this...?" Wondered Kira-Inakamono. "He's actually going to fight...? Usually they want to die...." He continued. Tenkuu punched Kira-Inakamono but Kira-Inakamono blocked it, then he picked Tenkuu up by his fist and slammed him back onto the ground. Tenkuu got up and kicked Kira-Inakamono in the stomach so hard spit flew out of his mouth. "woohoo....You're good...for a kid....time to step it up a bit..." Said Kira-Inakamono as he took out some jacks with sharp edges and threw them at Tenkuu cutting through his skin as he yelled in pain. "Thats not the only thing....Those Jacks have poison on the tips that kill your immune system, weaken your body...and slow your heart till it stops completely....This process usually takes about 24 hours....less if the victum uses up energy, or suffers even the most minor injuries...like per say a punch, or a kick!" Kira-Inakamono explained smirking. "Uh....Oh no.....I'm gonna die!!" Yelled Tenkuu in fear. "Yes....you are...."Said Kira-Inakamono as he ran at Tenkuu and punched him, then grabbed him and threw him to the ground. "Urgh....Ack..." Tenkuu Cringed breathing heavily. "Hmm...whats this? The kid must have naturally weak physical abilities...the poisons already kicking in...." Kira-Inakamono said. At that moment Tenkuu lost consciousness. Then Kira-Inakamono walked over to the unconscious Tenkuu, picked him up, and threw him over his shoulder, then started walking as Jisatsu followed behind. "Our Job here is done....and you didn't even need to get your hands dirty as you were complaining you would...." Said Kira-Inakamono.

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU TWO!" Yelled the red-haired boy carrying Taka over his shoulder "Let the boy go..." Taka faintly said. "What luck! It's my target....the rat demon!" Exclaimed Jisatsu.

To be continued...


End file.
